Engagment and Surprises
by abcreedfan
Summary: Luka and Abby just got engaged. Luka has a couple surprises up his sleeve for Abby, but he doesn't want to say what they are! Luby allllll the way. Please RR! UPDATED! Sorry it was slow!
1. Chapter 1

Luka looked into Abby's eyes with disbelief at what she was saying to him. He smiled, and stood, taking her hands in his, as he stepped back to kneel onto one knee, taking her hands he looked up into her eyes and smiled softly. "Abigail Lockhart... would you do me the great honor, of becoming my wife? Legally?" He smiled.

Abby smiled, and gave this little excited giggle—so out of character for her, but wasn't this whole event? "Yes." She filled with excitement she never imagined even this moment could bring… none of the fear that she felt should keep her from making such a decision. Luka really _was_ the one, she was positive this was the reason she did not feel anything but joy.

Luka smiled, as he stood and leaned in to kiss her softly. "Wait here…. I'll be right back." He said as he stepped back away from her… "Don't go away." "I won't…" Abby said with a smile and some curiosity as she watched him walk into the next room.

He returned a moment later with a little box. He smiled and opened it, to reveal a beautiful marquis-cut diamond engagement ring. "I bought this... a few months ago, after Joe came home from the hospital... I was waiting for you to decide you were ready." He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Wow… Luka. It's beautiful…" She smiled as she looked at the engagement ring and then to him.

"Yes… I'm definitely ready. I think I've been ready for a long time, I just wasn't wanting to admit to myself and certainly not to you. But when you were up on that roof… I just… I kept thinking…. 'okay that's it I blew it. I'm going to lose him and it's just going to be over and I never told him how I _really_ feel.. how much I really do love him and that I **do** want to spend the rest of my life with him…' and I was just terrified because it was like… 'I can't believe how s—" Luka cut her off by just kissing her for a long moment and then after pulling away from her, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "And look… I'm right here… and everything worked out. It's okay." Abby nodded, knowing he was right.

Luka smiled. "Now you have made me forget the other thing I wanted to tell you tonight…" "Other thing?" Abby's eyebrows rose with curiosity, until Luka smiled and shook his head dismissively. "It was nothing important… But there was something else… But I think I'll wait a few days, keep you in suspense."

Abby laughed. "Oh.. tell me!" She gave him a playful little shove to his arm as he grinned, shook his head and turned to walk into Joe's room. "Luka!" She followed him.

"Shhh.. it took me over an hour to get him to sleep…" Luka spoke softly as he looked in to check on Joe.

"Tell me.." She softened her tone but did not cease seeking the information that she so desperately wanted already. "Nope…" Luka said with a grin and slipped past her into the hallway, not without another shove. "You are wanting to play rough now hmmm?" He said with a teasing grin as he walked into their bedroom. "Not unless you tell me your big secret!"

"It's not a secret Abby…." Luka said, as he sat down on the bed and took her hands pulling her in close to him and tried to kiss her but she shifted her face away and smiled. "Well if it's not a secret why won't you just tell me?" Luka smiled, and leaned back a bit looking up at her, until he watched her cross around him to stretch out on the bed, and turned her attention back to him. "It's not a … secret. It's a surprise. I'll tell you later."


	2. Valentine's Day

Valentines

Luka made his way into the apartment after a long shift which had just ended half an hour ago. He was exhausted, but it didn't much matter to him tonight. Tonight was special. It was Valentine's Day and this was to be a special one; they were engaged and this was their first year together as parents.

Abby was in the bedroom, putting Joe down to bed when he came in and stood in the doorway behind them, just waiting to be noticed. After a long moment, Abby turned and saw him there. "Hey…" "Hey" she replied with a smile and she walked over and slipped her arms around him, placing a soft kiss on his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day…" Luka whispered to her with a smile, and kissed the top of her head, and brought his hands out from behind his back to present her with flowers and chocolates, always one to try to be romantic, after all.

"Ohh. Thank you." Abby said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him softly. "I have something for you too, but it's going to have to wait."

"Your surprise will wait til then." Luka said with a grin. "Oh so this isn't the surprise?" "No. I'm not that lame." Luka replied, teasing her. "Don't be so sure…" She answered, as she turned to watch him walk out into the other room.

"Well then when are you going to tell me?" She said, as she followed him since Joe was fast asleep. "Maybe during dinner if you are nice to me." He said with a grin and reached into the fridge to grab a drink. "But we're not even leaving for an hour…" she fake-whined, and smiled. "So you are going to have to act like a mature adult and be patient." He grinned and walked away. "I'm going to get a shower and change before we go…" And he was gone.

Abby shrugged, went to check on Joe once more, gave the babysitter a call to make sure she was on her way, and then walked into the bedroom to get ready herself.

Fifteen or twenty minutes later, Luka emerged from the bathroom, his hair still a little damp. He was wearing that deep blue shirt, black pants and a tie. Abby was ready, having changed into a black short-sleeved dress, and put on some jewelry and makeup, and put her hair up into a nice style. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window where snowflakes were starting to trickle down. She turned when she heard the closet door open as he reached for his shoes, and smiled watching him for a moment. She stood, and walked over to him, her arms slipping around him and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled. "What was that for?" "For holding me in utter and total suspense for the past twenty-four hours; if you want the rest of where that came from, you'll spill it—soon!" She said, with a grin. "hmm we'll see…" "You smell nice.." She said, noticing he was wearing the men's cologne she bought him for his last birthday. "You look… wow.." He said, taking in the whole picture of her outfit, hair, makeup, everything now.

They were pulled out of their teasing and talk a few moments later by a knock at the door. "That must be Elaine…" Abby said, and pulled away from him to go answer the door. A few minutes later she and Elaine walked in to Joe's room, Abby telling her some instructions in a hushed tone to avoid waking him. "He should eat at about 6:30—I've got some bottles ready to go in the fridge… But you know that already. Thanks Elaine we really appreciate it." "Oh it's no problem Abby I just love spending time with him whenever you can use me. He's such a good baby." Elaine replied with a smile.

Luka and Abby left a few moments after that, to go to dinner. Abby questioned him incessantly about the 'surprise', but he wasn't talking. He just smiled, shook his head, and kept driving.


End file.
